the morning after
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: what happened after spoby reunited...short but cute. review.


**I asked some of my followers on instagram to request stories for me to write and one of the lovelies requested a Pretty Little Liars story for either Spoby or Ezria... well, here we go. :) **

**hannahkayxx**

**Spencer: **

**the morning after the "reconciliation" (as I call it)**

Birds were singing for the first time that morning. Or maybe (and this is the most likely answer) today was the first time I chose to hear them. Either way, they woke me from my serene slumber in Toby's strong embrace and I allowed my eyes to slowly flitter open, gazing at his pale face in the early morning sunlight. His features were soft in sleep and he looked like a younger version of himself.. less scared, less worried. Just Toby.

I smiled, letting my head rest on the pillow beside his so I could watch his chest rise and fall with the motion of his breathing. It was such a simple action, but beautiful. It would be so much simpler if we could just stay like this.. in hiding with no Mona or A or even the girls. Just me and Toby forever. This wasn't an option, though, and I knew it, so I forced the thought away, sighing and slipping over to nuzzle his neck gently to wake him.

It took a moment, but slowly his eyes opened. They blinked for a moment, slightly confused before melting into a smile. "Morning." He whispered and then took my lips in his, kissing me slowly.

"Morning." I whispered against his lips, pressing my forehead to his. His smile was infectious, a beautiful disease. I couldn't help but smile back. "Last night was..."

He chuckled, kissing my bare shoulder. "Is Spencer at a lack for words?" He joked, grinning into the crook of my neck.

I smirked in response. "Shut up, Toby." I told him before kissing him again, this time more heatedly, crawling on top of him with a smirk. "How would you describe it?"

He pulled out his best smirk and kissed my neck lovingly. "Right."

I sighed at the corny response before climbing from his body and grabbing his t-shirt. "I better get going.." I mumbled, slipping the shirt over my head. "I've got to get ready for tonight."

He nodded, sitting up and looking at me. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay." I answered, ducking down to kiss him one last time.

He chuckled, looking up at me. "Can't you stay for a while? I've got coffee..and poptarts."

I smirked at him. "You know I can't resist a poptart." I told him sarcastically, plopping down on the end of the bed.

He grinned, standing to fix a pot of coffee. Then he leaned over the end of the bed to pull out his bag. He held up two silver packages, grinning broadly at me. "I've got cinnamon and strawberry."

I laughed at him. "I'll take the strawberry."

He tossed it to me, smiling, before turning back to the coffee maker and filling a couple of cups with the steamy goodness. Slowly, he walked back over, sitting beside her on the bed and handing her a cup. "Are you ready for tonight?"

I shrugged, biting my lip as I silently pulled the poptart apart and nibbled off the edge. "As ready as i'll ever be."

"Your friends will be fine." He promised, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, tilting my face so our lips collided. "I know."

"Then why are you worried?" He replied against my lips and I sighed, pulling away.

"I hate lying to them." I replied simply, taking a long sip of the coffee.

He sighed quietly. "I know you do, Spencer, but they'll understand." He promised, but I wasn't sure. It really didn't matter, though, so I sat my coffee on the table along with his and took his face in my hands, kissing him slowly. He sighed against my lips as my legs pulled up around his waist. "I thought you had to leave." It was a joke, paired with a smirk and a cunning smile all in one.

I laughed along with him, pressing my lips firmly to his collar bone, kissing it and then up his neck and jaw, finally meeting his lips again. "I do." With that I stood up, pulling on my pants. "I'll see you tonight." I promised, kissing his cheek ever so lightly before leaving without another word.

**not my best but i'm tired. review someone please.**

**hkxx**


End file.
